The Training Core will provide educational support for all the projects and cores of the Duke University SRC. The focus of the next phase of the Duke SRC is to determine the biological costs of early life toxicant exposures, the biologic mechanisms for developmental impairments and remediation strategies to reduce impacts on humans and ecosystems. This will serve as a unifying theme for activities undertaken by the Training Core. Core components will include continuation of our weekly seminar series and semi-annual focused topic symposia and workshops, and a new initiative to train undergraduate students in research methods of environmental toxicology, chemistry and policy research. The Training Core will recruit and support promising undergraduate students to work in each of the projects and cores, providing direct mentored research experience. Duke has a unique feature: the College of Arts and Sciences, Medical School, Nicholas School of the Environment, and Pratt School of Engineering are not only on the same campus, but are immediately adjacent to each other. This facilitates the integration of diverse approaches to solving environmental problems. A weekly seminar series will feature local and national speakers on the full range of topics relevant to the SRC. These seminars will provide students, postdoctoral fellows, technicians, and faculty with the latest research findings, especially as they relate to biological costs of early life exposures. We will host workshops on state-of-the-art scientific techniques, as well as on scientific communication skills to help us effectively convey our research to scientific colleagues and the broader society. A daylong interdisciplinary symposium will be held on a focused area of environmental pollution to learn, in depth, the ways in which specific pollution problems can be effectively addressed in a collaborative effort. Monthly chalk talks will be held in which all of the projects will in turn discuss their latest results and plans for future studies. Travel and registration funding will be provided for SRC undergraduate, graduate students, and post-doctoral research associates to attend relevant scientific conferences and workshops providing trainees experience in research presentation and promoting the Center itself.